Premonition Love
by Hands Of Vengeance
Summary: Arin Ilejay and Alayna Bagans meet at an allegedly hunted location. Normal ? After their meeting, Arin had a premonition that could kill Alayna. What will he do? What will happen to Alayna? will happiness be theirs?
1. The End Is Just Starting

Chapter 1

( The End Is Just Starting )

" Alayna, are you sure you want to do this ? I mean we are going to be lockdown from dusk till dawn! " said Nick Groff with concern .

" Yeah, I mean its haunted , it has a lot of great history , okay fine maybe not so great and people who used to live in there are pretty much twisted, but who cares I'm just here to prove to myself that ghost do exist and I'm not crazy. " I said with bravery but deep down, I'm about to have a mental breakdown !

Zak Bagans, my brother, is driving as slow as he could possibly go, due to the heavy white snow storm and he is going on about how this bad weather is a sign and that the spirits are going to use this energy and manifest themselves. He kept on talking about all the hunted locations and that I should expect the unexpected. I don't really know what his motive is, to scare me or just to annoy me. I sometimes wonder if he work at being annoying !

" Bro, seriously stop ! " Nick yelled .

" Alright ! Geez . " Rolling his eyes .

" Yeah dude, if she decide to back off you're dead " said Aaron and he gave me a wink.

We are heading to the historic Linda Vista Hospital located on St. Louis Street in Los Angeles, California. We are having a lockdown tomorrow night and today we or the guys are going to do some interviews and get some shots of the place. I'm very excited for so many reason, it's probably the only full 12-hour investigation Zak is ever going to let me do because he lost a bet and had no choice but to honour his words. And because I have never had an encounter with a ghost, I've only heard stories and sometime it is so dramatic I tend to questions are they believers or just delusional.

I, Alayna Bagans , an aspiring makeup artiste. I have just graduated from a makeup school in Las Vegas. We grew up in Virginia City, Nevada. Zak and the guys " sort of " forgotten to get me a graduation gift, I asked him to let me go one 1 lockdown, which he rejected at first saying it was too dangerous and he did not want me to get hurt. Of course being someone who takes No for an answer, I made a bet. And it was simple all he have to do is ride a rollercoaster, ( yes it was a mind game I knew I would win anyway ) deep down he was scared, scared of height ! But he agreed, and when we got down to the actual day and was standing in front of the 6 story high rollercoaster, he chicken out, so I win and here I am !

As Zak pulled into the driveway , there were already tons of cars and production crews. We look at each other confused by the situation.

" Are they supposed to be here ? " I asked as I unconsciously scratching my head.

" No .." the trio answered .

We step outside our van and walk inside the building to see what is going on. We went up the second floor where most of the commotions are coming from and OH MY GOD !


	2. And Here We Go

Chapter 2

( And Here We Go )

I hit Aaron Goodwin's shoulder repeatedly until he gave me the "will you please stop hitting me" stare. I was so excited with what I'm seeing, the most awesome band in the entire world ! Avenged Sevenfold with their new tour drummer Arin Ilejay !

" Avenged Sevenfold ! OH MY GOD ! I think they are making a music video " I whispered excitedly to Aaron.

He gave me a bemused looked and look at Zak who is apparently pissed off. Then it hit me, the caretaker must have messed up the date and we can't shoot at this location today. Oh boy !

" CUT !" The director ordered.

They were shooting Zacky Vengeance's scene where he was , well tied up in a suit. Like those used to prevent patients with mental illness and the doctor thinks that they are a threat to themselves and others. Personally I think Zacky can wear anything and still pull it off. That is what happens when you are born with perfect features. The director and the band walked towards us and politely asked what are we doing here. Zak and Nick explain to them the situations while I tried my hardest not to scream out my excitement, but trust me my head is about to explode. Aaron stood there nodding occasionally to what the other guys are saying. I notice that Arin is staring at me. My cheeks felt warm and flushed. I wonder if he thinks I put on too much blusher. Nick gave me a nudge and I only responded after the third one.

" Huh ? what ? "Turning towards Nick who look concern

" Are you alright ? you don't look so good and your face is red " Nick said with face full of concern.

" Yeah, I'm fine it is a little .. well hot and stuffy, I'm going to go outside for some fresh air " I back away slowly as if I was walking on a minefield, one wrong step I might blow up !

Shortly, the guys came out and Zak was talking on the phone with the caretaker , I can tell he is really mad with the date mix up. Zak hangs up abruptly and announced that the caretaker is coming over to settle the matter. The band invited us to their makeup room and have a beer and chill, we all agreed.

The band introduces themselves and so did we. I was too shy to talk and Zak had to do the talking for me.

" Alayna Bagans , sweet name " said Arin Ilejay timidly.

Trust me, at this point I have gone way pass nervous and looking for a parking lot in hyperventilating ! I look up at Arin and gave him an awkward smile. Aaron and Nick gave me a " I think he likes you " smirk. Aaron and Nick they are my brother's good friend and I grew up with them. Zak and I are 14 years apart and since I'm a lady and is very young they are naturally very protective of me and treat me like a baby sister, of course that include endless bullying but they are a nice guys.

Arin poured me a cup of beer and hand it to me. I rejected it cause I can't hold my liquor very well, the first and last time I drank, was 1 small cup of Jack Daniels and I was knocked out .

" Thanks but no thanks ."

" Alright." He gave me a smile and I think I just hurt his feelings.

Zak saw his expression and said that I'm not very good with liquor and I'm forbid to drink. Not after what I did during last year Christmas. I got so drunk after the first small cup and almost burn the Christmas tree down ! How embarrassing. But at least Arin doesn't look hurt anymore. What is it about Arin that make me flush and my heart is racing, its beating faster than a F1 car. Why is he staring at me like that, is it because I have something on my face or my teeth? I feel so self-conscious with his stares.


	3. My Name Is Arin Ilejay

Chapter 3

( My Name Is Arin Ilejay )

" Arin think fast " shouted Johnny Christ from across the empty spooky hall way of the abandon Linda Vista Hospital.

I reacted way too slowly and a basketball flew across and landed on my forehead. My vision blurred, the room was spinning and the next thing I knew the whole room blackout.

" Yo Arin wake up man ! DUDE .. GUYS ! I THINK I FUCKING KILL ARIN " shouting in panic. Everyone gathered around Arin within second.

M. Shadow; lead singer of Avenged Sevenfold, the biggest dude of them all, pick me up to the dressing room. Johnny was hyperventilating while explaining to the rest what happen. Synyster Gates; the man in-charge of sick guitar solo on A7X's songs, who had a couple of drinks and was holding a beer in his hand decided to pour the beer on me. I woke up in an instant and was shocked to see everyone circling around me.

" Dude, I thought I killed you ! Thank God you're alright! " said Johnny who was relief and gave me a hug.

" Oookay, interesting . "

" Alright guys since Arin is fine let's get back to work " said the director as he take his leave.

Zacky Vengeance followed the director out as it was his turn for the solo shoot. Shadow and Syns asked again if I'm alright. I reassured them that I'm fine and that I need to sit down for a little bit. After an hour of moping around, I decided to take a breather outside, it's snowing heavily. As I walked out the room I notice a headlight brushing through the snow. Four people came out of the Black Range Rovers. Three guy and a girl.

The girl were wearing white winter coat that make her body look really curvy and she match it with a tight dark blue jeans and a black furry boots that goes all the way to her ankle. She has black hair with dark brown highlight which she wore it up in a ponytail. Who is this girl, she is so stunningly beautiful. My eyes couldn't leave her alone until she disappears through the main entrance of the hospital. I went back inside in case she comes up on the second floor, I did not want her to think that I was watching her.

Five minute later, the four people I saw was across the hallway looking very confuse, but my eyes naturally focused on her. I wonder what her name is.

" CUT!" yelled the director. I was staring at her and had so many questions to ask I was lost in my own train of thoughts and I was taken aback.

We walked towards them and apparently they are here to shoot some ghost hunting program. Now what is this girl doing with three guys hunting ghost ? Brave. Unconsciously I just stared at her there's something about her that is so special I just can't put my finger on it.

" Are you alright ? you don't look so good and your face is red " said the medium tan guy in black t-shirt and grey jean. I think his name is Nick something . He look concern, I wonder what their relationship is.

" Yeah, I'm fine it is a little .. well hot and stuffy, I'm going to go outside for some fresh air " she replied.

I think I stare at her long enough to make her uncomfortable that she had to leave the room.

" God I'm such an idiot " screams my head.

Ten minute later they came in and Matt; also known as M. Shadow, invited them to the makeup room for a couple of beer. They introduce themselves and I found out her name is Alayna Bagans and again I stupidly blurt out " Alayna Bagans, sweet name " . And now the guys are staring at me strangely. Damn it ! I handed her a cup for beer which she rejected. Great, putting me into even more embarrassing situation, the guys are never going to let this go. Then Zak; the hot looking guy who apparently is her brother explain why she can't drink. Burning down a Christmas tree ? Cool.

" So Arin right ? you're a drummer ? Cool. " She said to me, with the most beautiful awkward smile I've ever seen.

" Err yeah, I'm just touring with them for now, so what you do " I ask and now my face is blushing, I don't know if it's the beer or the fact that she is talking to me.

" I just graduated from makeup school in Las Vegas, hunting the paranormal here in LA is my graduation gift, apparently SOMEONE had forgotten to get me gift !" innocently giving the rest of the guys a dirty look.

"Congratulations! " said the guys in unity.

"We said we were sorry and you trick me into letting you come today! " Zak retaliates.

"Oh I'm sorry for winning a bet ! " she said sarcastically and sticking her tongue out at her brother.

" Yeah well, Alayna gets whatever she wants cause she is the youngest." Nick interrupting.

The guys spend the next 30 minute or so chatting until the caretaker came and sort things out. The Ghost Adventures Crew will have to come back tomorrow since we are already ready here. We said our goodbyes and they left. She left; I wonder if I ever will see her again. Goodbye Alayna Bagans.


	4. Ghost Adventuring

Chapter 4

" Now that we've settle the issue, let's go get some Starbucks ? I should have wore gloves! " I whined.

We all agreed and walk towards the car, I turn back and notice Arin Ilejay is staring at me from the second floor, I gave him a smile, I wonder if I'll ever see him again, he has the most gorgeous hair and smile I've seen.

" He looks like a nice guy. " Zak interrupting my thoughts. As always, and all of a sudden he trips and landed face first into the snow.

I gave him a nod and left him on the ground and got into the passenger seat. He is right, Arin does seem like a nice guy. But he is a rockstars so he probably have a lot of girls to accompany him and why would he go for a nobody like me ? And we probably won't see each other anymore.

We drove to Starbucks and the smell of fresh grind coffee bean is enough to keep me warm. Aaron went to order our drinks, which Zak makes him to go get it, as always, I feel bad for Aaron, always doing what Zak asked him to do including going somewhere hunted alone. I asked Aaron why he always do whatever Zak told him to and he responded by saying, " He is my best friend and it is thanks to him I'm no longer scared of ghost and beside, once in awhile I get him back, if you know what I mean ! " . HAH ! how can't I not know, we played some pranks of Zak so many times it never really get old and creepy dolls is our weapon, deadly for Zak.

While Nicks and Aaron run down ideas on Zak and planning what to do with tomorrow's lockdown, all I can think of is Arin. Deep down, I'm starting to regret not asking for his number, but the thought of him being so popular and me , a nobody , my hope drops faster than anyone can say Avenged Sevenfold ! But it was great meeting the band, they were genuinely nice and it is rare to see that in a celebrity, usually when they get popular and earn a lot of money and their manners was left on the side of the road.

The next day, was D-day. My first lockdown ! I'm so excited to get started. I couldn't sleep a wink. I don't know if it was Zak snoring, the 2 cups of coffee I drank at Starbucks or was it because of Arin Ilejay. I dress up simple, black long sleeves , V-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans with the boots I wore yesterday, they are very comfy given the price. With a black winter coat that is 5 inch above my knee and it has two pockets on the side which makes it easier to store equipment later and today I decided to wear gloves, I don't want to freeze my hands again.

" You ready sweetie ? " Zak asked as he put on his shades and fix his hair.

" Yeah.. Hey Zak, I know you hate me going on lockdown but I really appreciate it "

" Well yeah of course I hate it, this entity can be really heartless.."

" Because they are dead " I interrupted him and he gave me a look.

".. they can hurt you and take over you, and intervene with your personal life. Look at Aaron for example. Ghost can smell fear and they feed on that, no matter what happens tonight I want you to stay calm and if you don't feel comfortable at any point tell me and we will let you out of the building okay" Zak said than kissing me on the forehead.

" Thanks Zak, I'll promise I'll take care of myself ."

" And I want an apology for not helping me up when I fall yesterday " he demanded

"Err.. Sorry ? " shrugging my shoulders.

We check if we have our stuff before meeting the others at the car park. Aaron was busy double checking if we have everything we needed. As he closed the back of the Range Rover he asked me if I had a change of heart. I gave him a big smile and replied "as sure as Zak backing out during the rollercoaster ride ". They all laughed and we drove to the allegedly hunted hospital, Linda Vista Hospital.

When we reach the outskirt of the place, I have the strangest feeling ever, unlike yesterday where there were full of people and lots of activity were going on and today, it just look abandon, dead, creepy and in my intuition is telling me something is not right. I wanted to beg Aaron, who was driving to turn the car around, but I don't want to be a coward and get in a way of their recordings.

" You okay Lay ?" Zak asked looking concern.

" Yeah, I'm just worried you might trip and fall again. " I tease .

" Very Funny" he said sarcastically as everyone else laugh.

When we got out I was tense, scared and my intuitions is always right. If it think something bad is going to happen, IT WILL HAPPEN !


	5. I never thought I would die THIS way

Chapter 5

As soon as the caretaker locks the front door, there is no way out. Actually there is, as long as I don't mind breaking a few bones. But the fact is we are locked in, this is the real deal. We set up our home base and Aaron is reminding me how to use each equipment and make sure I understand their procedures.

" Alright Lay, now listening, if u feel anything hear anything don't be afraid to say it out .. And at any point feel uncomfortable let us know and we will let you out . " Zak said with a stern voice making sure I know what I'm getting myself into.

" Understood ! " I assured them with a smile.

That bad intuition I had was gone, until the lights went off and darkness take over the building. The full moon shines brightly above the building. I tried to shake it off that dreadful feeling and walk around. We went to the most active room in the building and do some EVPs (Electronic Voice Phenomenon). I asked questions as Aaron and Nick pointed their cameras towards me and Zak.

" Is there anyone here who would like to speak to us ? " I asked loudly, almost screaming, not sure why.

There were dead silent. The place was silent for the next 20 minute, until we reach the basement. We were there for a little over ten minute when we started feeling cold breeze or more commonly known as cold spots. We heard something crash in the deeper end of the basement and we ran towards it but being careful of the low ceilings, height was no problem to me given the fact that I'm only 160cm tall. But the rest, let's just say it's like watching Frankenstein riding a bus.

" The sound was coming from here! I just know it dude " said Aaron who sound a little taken aback.

" Yeah sounded like something hitting these metal parts " Nick agreeing pointing to the pipes around him.

" Well let's start another EVP and see if we could capture anything " Zak instructed.

" Who was that, show yourself ! " Demanding Zak.

Zak continues to provoke whatever there and I just sat quietly, not wanting to disturb the EVP, asking questions occasionally. I suddenly feel like someone grab hold of my neck and I jumped a little and let out a little cry. The guys look shocked. I explain to them that I felt a cold hand grab the back of my neck. Aaron breaks out the Mel Meter and places it where I felt the cold hands. No electric spikes , nothing. After reassuring the guys I'm fine, I soldier on. We went to the other wards on second floor.

We than decided to head to the morgue, and Zak decided that it was the best time to break out the Spirit Box, which allows the spirits to speak within the wide noise and we can hear them and have a conversation unlike the EVPs where we have to review the audio to know if we have caught any voices or responds . The morgue is probably the best place to use the Spirit Box because that is their final destination before going to where ever they are supposed go. But due to the diseases, and killings, there are many trap souls that did not have the time to say goodbye to their love ones. We spend ten good minute before a voice come through the Spirit box and it's very disturbing yet at the same time validate my intuitions.

" Alayna is mine !" It's a dark, low and very husky spoke through.

At this point everyone had a look of concern, in our mind we know this is the evil spirit that is hurting people that come here. Although Zak does not say it, I know he wanted me out of the building.

" She's not yours and you can't take her. " Zak yells and his voice echoed the room.

" This is not your place. " That spirit ended the conversation with an eerie laughter.

" Put down the camera guys. " Zak ordered.

" Alayna, this doesn't feel right. Why don't you leave the building and head back to the hotel?"

" Dude, you want her to leave and drive back all by herself, what if something happen to her on the way. " Aaron said.

" At least she have us to take care of her here." Nick added.

" You know Zak, they're right, at least I'll be safe with you guys. " I said. Zak nodded and told me to stay close.

We walked around for another two hours and we got nothing but footsteps and stuff crashing, than we decided to take a short break and head back to home base. Aaron is recording stuff for his Vlog, he pans the camera towards me, and explain why I'm here and who am I. We joked around a little bit and ate crackers and other stuff we bought at 7-11 earlier. I took out my digital camera to take a few pictures. Aaron took a picture of me and Zak, where he notices a black smokey like figure manifesting behind us. Aaron informed us about the figure and we decided to roll on the cameras and do EVPs. About five minute into the EVP, a chair across me, tumbles towards me and scared the living daylight out of us.

" WHAT THE FUCK." We cried at the same time.

I trip backwards and Aaron who was standing behind me, catch me as I try regaining my balance. The bad feeling I had, now has left the room and intensity just walk in and locks the door shut. I knew this is bad news, I stood next to Aaron grabbing his arms as Zak tried to steady himself and explain to the camera what just happened. At this point, I started feeling sick and angry I'm not exactly sure at what or who but the emotions were positively not mine.


	6. Reality vs Dream vs Premonitions

Chapter 6

( Reality vs Dream vs Premonitions )

After she left, I just sat on the couch waiting for the guys to finish shooting their new music video, Nightmare. Thinking about her, Alayna Bagans.

" Dude, I'm so sorry for hitting you earlier. I dint expect you to react so slowly. " Johnny Christ said as he walks in with a beer on one hand and a cigarette on the other.

" Nehh, its cool. " I replied.

" You okay ? After that girl left, what's her name again? "

" Alayna ? "

"Yeah.. you seem different, you like her don't you ? DAMN ! why din't you ask for her number ?"

"I well .. I don't know. After what I said she's probably thinks I'm an idiot "

I took another sip of beer and let out a loud sigh.

" Well the next time you see her, ask her for her number or ask her out ! " Valerie Sanders interrupting. She is Matt long time girlfriend and now , wife.

" Well I don't know if I'll ever meet her again. "

"Leave it to fate. " She smiled and left the room.

Val is right, fine the next time I see her I will ask her out, I don't care what is her first impression of me, people get nervous and blurt out things they shouldn't ! Alright I am in denial, maybe I should lock myself up in here !

That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of her, what it is about her that attracts me to her so badly. Maybe she had me under some spell, oh get real Arin this is not Harry Potter. I twist and turn for about an hour or two before dozing off.

" ARIN HELP ME PLEASE ! PLEASE HELP ME .. "

" ALAYNA ? WHAT'S GOING ON ? "

" I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE !"

Her hands were at tie and there was a black mask standing behind her as if IT is controlling her. Who is this psycho? What does IT want with Alayna. I tried to move but my foot is stuck on the ground. I screamed as loud as I could and the next thing I realize I was sitting up on my bed and my parents coming in.

" Arin what's wrong ? why are you screaming ? " Mom asked, with that worry look she always have.

"Nothing, I met this girl yesterday, she's beautiful, but I had a weird dream that she was being controlled by a demon and that thing tried to kill her." I was frantically explaining to my parent as I tried to catch my breath.

" Now Arin, does this girl involve in the paranormal " my dad ask curiously. He is interested in the paranormal and had personal experience. But he never wanted to meddle with the afterlife because sometimes not knowing it the best.

" Well sort of, her brother is a paranormal investigator. Zak Bagans from Ghost Adventure and she is going to hunt ghost tomorrow at the place where I met her. "

" Alright, you have to go there tomorrow and make sure she's alright, sometimes dreams are reality you know like a premonition, oh and if it turns out to be true, you must really love her huh " he gave me a wink and left the room.

After mom and dad left the room, I was thinking maybe if what dad says is true, it is a premonition and she is in danger ? Maybe I should go there ? Just to make sure she's alright. It's settle than. Hopefully I was wrong, I don't want her to get hurt or anything.


	7. Saving Alayna

Chapter 7

( Saving Alayna )

I reach Linda Vista Hospital a little over midnight with a priest just in case, thank God he believed me. As we got out of the car, we heard the guys screaming and a unrecognizable voice. Father Gabriel and I ran towards the door and realize they are looked in with no way out. The caretaker walked towards us and we demanded that he opens the door. He was reluctant as Zak gave a specific instruction not to unlock the door unless were told otherwise. Father Gabriel explain the situation and we burst and saw the guys holding down Alayna.

" I hope it's not too late." I muttered.

Father Gabriel asked permission to exorcise Alayna, and then gave us a few instructions. We stand in a corner as we watch Alayna screaming and crying, portraying someone's emotion. The guys asked me what I and a priest doing here, and I explain to them about the premonitions I had, and I came to prevent this from happening.

" Thank you Arin. " Zak said patting my shoulder.

The exorcism ended after an hour but Alayna was unconscious, Father Gabriel told us to take her to the hospital. I drove Zak and Alayna to the hospital where Father Gabriel's son waited for him as Nick and Aaron pack their stuff up and will meet us at the hospital.

The doctor said Alayna fainted due to exhaustion and lack of sleep. She was put on drips and I asked Zak permission to stay with her, he agreed and thank me again for saving her. By the way he looked at me, I knew he wanted an answer for the premonitions I had, but being in the field of paranormal, it is nothing anyone can answer.

It is 10am and everyone had fallen asleep. I leave a note with my number saying,

" _I've got to go, I have a flight to catch a flight to Germany, is it possible for you to call me when you wake up to let me know you're fine. – Arin Ilejay"_

I left the hospital with a heavy heart and went home to pack my bags and meet the guys at the office before heading to the airport. We have two shows to play in Germany, I doubt it will be a happy trip unless I'm sure Alayna is doing alright.


	8. Beautiful Ending ?

Chapter 8

I woke up in the hospital with Nick and Aaron knocked out on the couch and Zak on my bed side. What just happen, why am I at the hospital, the last thing I remember was that chair tripping over. I tried to sit up as slowly I as could because I really did not want to wake Zak up. On the side table there is a jar of water and an empty glass, I tried to pour myself some water, but I had little energy and accidentally poured the whole thing on Zak. He of course woke up like a little puppy when he sense that his owner is at the doorstep.

" Sorry " I said putting on the most innocent face.

And slowly the rest follow suit. I asked them what happen and how I ended up in a hospital, they explain to me everything and according to them I was possessed by a dark entity, probably the voice that came through the Spirit Box that says I belong to him. Apparently Arin was there because he had this weird premonition and he convinced a priest that he was not joking and travelled all the way to Linda Vista Hospital just to make sure nothing bad happen ? Does that mean he saved my life? Zak said that Arin stayed the night, so where is he ? Nick notice a note, it's from Arin, with his number on it. I asked Zak to hold on to the note as I tend to lose stuff. Two hour later I was allowed to go home. Zak was quiet on the ride back to the hotel, I'm pretty sure he is disappointed at what happen last night, his biggest fear actually came true. Nick teases me about calling Arin to break the silent.

" Call arin ? what am I suppose to tell him .. hey I'm alive thanks for saving my butt ? "

" Minus the butt it would be prefect ! "

" I don't know we'll see how it goes ."

" Well you better give that kid a call and thanks to him you are safe !" Zak yelling from the front seat.

" Oookay, no reason to get so touchy "

" THIS WAS THE LAST THING I WANTED TO HAPPEN !" now he is really pissed off. So I pretended to fall asleep.

We reach the hotel room, while Zak was in the shower I decided to ring Arin up and his phone is out of reach. So I decided to text him instead.

^ Hey ! This is Alayna Bagans. Thanks for what you did yesterday.

No reply, so I decided to take a walk outside, I was too up sad about what happen last night to bother about the weather. I left my coat on the bed and left the room, it felt like there was someone or something guiding me towards the pool. As I reach the pool area, I dip my feet into the cold pool water, I did not realize how cold it is and my feet is probably frozen in. I couldn't feel anything and all of a sudden I have the urge to throw myself into the pool, and I did. Than everything turn dark. My eyes are open but I see nothing just a dark eerie room. And slowly turns to pool of blood, there is a dark voice, I recognize it, it was the same one that came through the spirit box yesterday.

" You are useless and hell is the only place where you can be useful. "

" Alayna, wake up sweetie ! " said a familiar voice. It is Zak.

" What ..? what's going on ?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

" What were you thinking ? you were lucky Aaron saw you going into the pool or else you could have .." he replied with livid tones.

" Pool ? what pool I was … wait, you mean I went into the pool ? Oh God. " I replied ,shaken but what I was told and come to a realization I was partly possessed.

"Look Zak, I don't know what got into me, but I swear to God that wasn't me! The moment I left the room I don't remember a thing I just …. " I explained hysterically to the guys.

" Alright Layna, go changed out of your wet clothes. " Zak said letting out a loud sigh.

" I heard a dark voice saying I'm useless and I belong in hell. " I look at them with puppy eyes and walk away to take a warm shower. After that we head down to the lobby for dinner and the guys said that I was partially possessed. I say my prayers that night in hope of nothing would happen, Zak stayed up to make sure I was alright.

12 hours later

^ No problem, I was anxious something might happen to you

^ Thanks, that was really sweet of you, but how did you get that premonition?

^ I don't know, it was really weird but I'm glad you're safe, is your brother giving you a hard time?

^ Sort of, he is refusing to talk to me.

^ Well he'll get over it, give him some time. Look I gotta run, band rehearsal for tomorrow concert. How about we meet up when I'm back in the states ?

^ Cool . See ya ! and have fun

We drove back to home. I did not tell Arin about what happen at the hotel. I was afraid he might get worried and not concentrate with the concert. This trip is nothing but bad, but one good thing did came out of this, Arin Ilejay. When he get back to the state, we are going to meet up, not as a date or anything, just a Thank You dinner.


	9. Ghost Travels Too You Know

Chapter 9

Finally, we have landed ! The ride was dreadfully long. I wonder if Alayna has regain conscious. We were taken to our hotel and I'm sharing room with Johnny Christ. Am I the only one who thinks this is not a very good idea ? Johnny tends to get very drunk and when he does, let's just say it's not a pleasant sight.

" So here we are in Germany, you excited kid ? " Johnny asked opening a bottle of beer.

" Hell yeah !" I replied excitedly

" Good, just two shows and we will be heading back to the states and maybe you can stalk that ghost buster girl. "

" I hope she's okay. " I muttered

" You said something ?" I forgot this kid have a very sharp hearing.

" Nothing"

I'm a little hesitant to tell him what happen, I don't want to be made fun of. I am after all the youngest. I unpacked my stuff and switch on my phone and there is a text message, it Alayna ! I checked the time it was sent, 12 hours ago. God, I replied her and after awhile I asked to meet up and she agreed, now I really can't wait to head back home, but first thing first, band rehearsals and shows.

" Alright boys, let's get this shit going . " Shadow yelled.

The crowed was rowdy and we all are very excited to get the show going. We play our set and the first song on the list was, Welcome To The Family. The stage was amazing and so is the crowed. Zacky Vengeance always receives a lot of love and by love I mean panties and bras. So does Johnny. We played God Hates Us and M. Shadow was trying to get the circle pit going, while he was trying to get that done, all I could think of is the date with Alayna. I just hope that I don't make a fool out of myself. AGAIN. I scan the fans and notice a girl who looks almost exactly like Alayna. Same hair, same feature, and same fashion sense, or at least I thought so. She look sad and in pain, and all of a sudden she disappear. I rose from my seat to look for her and did not realize I stop playing the drum and the guys were looking at me in confusion.

" Dude ? What the hell ? " Synyster Gates came up to me.

" Damn, sorry guys, I thought I saw someone getting hurt. " I apologize and feeling a little bit humiliated.

" Alright guys, I think Arin is little bit upset that you guys are not giving him some love, come on GERMANY, SCREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAM. " Shadow explain and pump the crowed up. We picked up from where we left off and the rest of the show went on without a glitch.

Backstage, I apologize to the band again and straighten things out. I explain to them about the premonition I had about Alayna Bagans and what happen the morning before we left for Germany. I thought the guy were going to make fun of me but instead, they were stunned as I was.

" Wow, what is this strange thing you have with this girl ?" Gates said, amazed.

" I don't know, I never had premonition about anyone before." I said hanging my head.

We went to clean ourselves up and hang out backstage with the other band. Johnny Christ and some kid were chasing each other with Nerf guns, M. Shadow and Synyster Gates were having some sort of meeting with their wives. Yes they are related, their wives are twin, it is not that hard to tell the difference, Valarie; Matts's wife, is blonde, while Michelle; Gates's wife, has a black hair and brown streaks. Zacky V. is nowhere to be found. I decided to stay in the bus, not sure what I wanted to do.

As I headed towards the bus, I felt something hit my head, I turned around and it was Johnny shooting Nerf Gun. I chased him around the huge lot, I chased him, after awhile I caught up with him and jumped on his back and messed up his hair. During the confusion, he shoots one of the darts into my eyes.

" DUDE WHAT THE HELL ?" I yelled.

" Shit, why does this always happen to us ?" Johnny cried.

" I DON'T KNOW AND I CAN'T SEE !"

"Dude, don't tell me you're blind, shit!"

Johnny guides me to Shadow and Gates, like a child who can barely walk.

" What did you do to him now Johnny ?" said Val giggling.

Johnny explain to them what happen and could not stop panicking.

" Do you think he will be fine ? I don't want him to be fucking blind !" Johnny is now overreacting.

"My eyes is fine, chill bro. " I tried to calm him down and open my eyes bit my bit.


	10. Would You Like A Date With That ?

Chapter 10

The guys drop me off at Farrah's house, she is my best friend and I have known her since 5th grade. But she moved to California two years ago and this is my second time staying over. Her parents are very nice and humble despite their success in their respective career. Mr. Anderson is a respectable lawyer and hired by many top celebrity. Mrs. Anderson is an award-wining surgeon. As for Farrah, she is working her way to the top in the fashion designing industries. We even plan to open a small shop in California, she will be in charge of the clothes while I'm in charge of makeup related jobs. But of course we still have a long way to go.

The Anderson lives in an old pale pink Victorian house, two story high with an attic and a basement. White tall window frames, dark wooden door and a matching floor board, a front porch with matching décor inside out. I would love to live in a house like this, but I prefer living in a small intimate houses. Maybe because I'm used to it, when I was a teenager, mom and dad would often have a late-night fight and I would sneak out of the house and stayed with Zak at his apartment so that I could study, get my homework done or just get away, Zak don't mind at all, I guess that is why we are pretty close. It was small and comfy but the smell, God I would often come back from school and clean his house before going home.

"OH MY GOD I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN AWHILE !" Farrah cried excitedly and giving me a huge hug.

" I KNOW RIGHT ! " I exclaimed

" Hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson " Zak said politely as he shook their hands.

" I hope you don't mind my baby sister staying here a couple of days. " He continued

" No, not at all, we are glad she's here, remember she used to stay at our house in Nevada ?" Mrs. Anderson replied with a smile.

"Of course. I'm sorry but we've got to go, take care Lay." Zak gave me a hug and left.

Despite busy schedule, Mrs. Anderson will always find time to cook dinner for her family. She cooked a traditional Italian food. Tomato pasta with cheese, Thin crust apple tart and other delicious food. Trust me, they taste better than those sold in restaurants.

After dinner we went up to Farrah's room. Although there are many guest rooms we always bunk in together. We both slept on the floor because we always fight who get the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor really but Farrah always insist that I sleep on her bed, after hours of arguing we decided to sleep on the floor together and that is a habit since our first sleepover in 6th grade. I explain to Farrah what happen, Arin Ilejay, Linda Vista Hospital and that upcoming dinner which I sort of regret saying yes to.

" GOOD HEAVENS ! I'm glad you're alright now thanks to that kid Arin. " she laughs.

"Well when is the date ?" she continue digging deeper.

"I'm not sure, he said he will call me once he's back in LA. " I felt my cheeks flushed.

" Doll, you know what tomorrow lets go SHOPPING! " she grabbed my shoulders.

" It's just a Thank you dinner gosh, stop making a big deal out of this. " obviously embarrassed .

She spend the next ten minute convincing me it's a date, I agreed with her so she can stop nagging and move on to the next topic, I doubt we are going to sleep. We haven't seen each other since the New Year party at my parent's house. She was telling me stories about this guy she met at designing school and all, but all I could think of is Arin. Secretly I wanted to find a dress and impress him maybe he does like me.

We somehow fall asleep and woke up late afternoon. We got dress and went to Starbucks for warm coffee and bagels before heading to Santee Alley, we are running on a tight budget but Farrah can turn a rag to a beautiful dress. We walked for hours finding dress and accessories. I bought a couple of items then we decided to head to Sephora for makeup. We end up having dinner at Wendy's, we were chatting and eating our dinner when my phone rang. It's Arin Ilejay. I tried to compose myself before answering the phone.

" Hey, this is Arin. " he sound nervous.

" Oh hi, Arin." I replied casually. Farrah who was sitting across me enjoying her meal is jumping in her sit.

" So listen, are you free tomorrow night for that dinner we plan ?" he asked.

"Tomorrow sounds good, pick me up at 7 ? will text you the address."

"Alright sounds good. "

"Bye." I feel sad that we hang up, but so excited.

" Er Bye"

Farrah let out a little scream which caught the attention of everyone. We left Wendy's and head home. I had a hard time falling asleep that night, all the excitement of meeting Arin, I never thought I would see him again.


	11. D Date

Chapter 11

(D-Date)

It is five in the afternoon and Arin is picking me up in two hour. I started getting ready for the date, Farrah told me to do something flirty with my makeup. I match it with a white tunic top with a black leather jacket and black tights with a maroon scarf hanging over my neck and a purple ankle boot heels. I curled my hair and wore it down. While waiting, Farrah and I took bunch of photos, as always. She herself have a hot date with that guy she met, his name is Randy James.

At 7 sharp, Arin arrived in a black Honda Civic. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and a pair of black skinny jeans and a black ankle shoe from Nike. Farrah and I were horrified when we saw Arin. I have the urge to ran back upstairs and change.

" Hmm .. I think this is call fate, you two look like a couple already !" Farrah teased.

" Shhh.. !" I whisper, nothing wanting Arin to hear her.

I think Arin felt the same way, he slowly make his way to the porch where I and Farrah was standing. He was just as awkward as I was.

"So are we set to go? " Farrah said.

Arin was definitely taken aback by the comment Farrah made.

" We ?" he echoed

" HAHA ! I was just kidding relax, I'm capable of getting my own date sweetie, now you two have fun and enjoy yourself, here's a spare key in case no one home when you get back. " She handed me the key.

The shocked in Arin's face slowly faded.

" GOSH, you sound like my mother, no wait, my brother. " I said rolling my eyes, they both laugh.

Arin looks cute when he laughs shyly. We both walked towards his car and Farrah went inside and waited for her date. He opens the door for me like gentlemen, already he's on my nice list.

" You look beautiful today." He complimented.

" Thank you, you too. " I replied.

We drove to a Korean restaurant, nothing fancy but that is what I like. Awkwardness is in rising in the air. The price of a food is never a problem. How it tastes is. We ordered dokk-bu-kii and Korean style steam-boat. We chatted about our childhood and schools. He told me that he is touring with Avenged Sevenfold but not sure if he permanently will be joining the band. I assured him if to do the best he can and leave it all to fate.

Our food arrived and I thanked him for saving me and we both agreed not to talk about it ever again. He told me about what he did in Germany and he causes the band to stop playing because he thought he saw someone resemble me. I let out a small giggle and he smiled, it was heavenly. As we were eating, I notice there is a bit of gravy at the side of Arin's lips. I took a piece of tissue from my clutch and wipe his lips unknowingly, he grabbed my hand , I was shocked at my own actions and his sudden grabbing of my wrist. I pull back my hand and hang my head down, pinching my arm, what was I thinking ? I look up and notice he was smiling at me. His dimples were visible and I always find guys with dimples really cute.

" Thanks." He finally said with the softest voice ever.

I gave a faint smile and continue eating. Little did I know I took a fish ball straight from the boiling stem-boat. I took a bite and realize how hot it is, I was so terrified and burned. Arin came over next to me and put his hand on my back and handed me a glass of water, thank god I did not chocked on it, now that would be a real disaster !

" Are you okay ? " he said looking very concern.

" Yeah, I didn't realize it was hot. " I said fanning myself. I think I burned my tongue.

" I thought you knew, that's why I didn't stop you." He look at me with those puppy eyes, I can't help but to be lost in his eyes.

" Maybe I should blow all your food before you put it in your mouth . " He continued. I look at him raising my eyebrows.

From his facial expression I think it's safe to say that he regretted that statement.

" No it's okay I can do it myself. "

After dinner we went to an ice cream parlor nearby and we both order vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrups on top. I realize we both have a lot in common, music, tv show and the our view about life. I think I'm beginning to fall in love with him. We walked around and saw a clown selling balloon.

" I love balloons, I remember once I was 6 and I fall off the staircase and broke my ankle Zak would buy me a balloon very day until I was discharge from the hospital. " smiling excitedly, reminiscing.

" Can you wait here for a little while ? I think I left my cell phone in my car." He said.

" Yeah, sure."

I walk towards an empty bench. I sat there and ate my ice cream, two minute later Arin came back with a red balloon in his hand which he tied it around my wrist. I gave him smile and we both continued walking.

" Thanks, I didn't expect you to buy me one." I said.

"No big deal."

As we were walking back towards the car, Arin grabbed my hands, as awkward as this is, I like it. I looked up at him and he look nervous, maybe he was scared that I might pull my hands away but instead I gave him a smile and continue holding his hand. He drove me home and walks me to the door, I unlock the door and open it, I gave him a peck on his cheeks and thank him for today before I entered.

" Alayna hold on, do you wanna go out with me again ? " he ask anxiously.

" Okay. " I gingerly replied.

" Alright, cool .. Nights, sweet dreams" he said shyly.

I closed the door and I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. What just happened ? Was this all just a dream ? I pinch and slap myself a couple of times to make sure I wasn't. I went upstairs to get changed when I notice Farrah was standing next to the window smiling. We spend the night spilling details about our respective dates. Maybe the demonic attack was not so bad after all, because everything always happen for a reason.

[**A/N : This is the final chapter of Premonition Love, I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for the lack of Zak Bagans or the GAC's members, but dont fret. My next stroy will involve Zak Bagans. Thank you for reading and please leave a review of the story.]**


End file.
